Advanceship
by Thewritter1996
Summary: An Advanceshipping fic.


**Ash and May**

 **New adventure**

Ash Ketchum was at home in Pallet town after the Alola league. He was talking with his mother and professor Oak when his Bayleef came stampeding from Oak's lab to find him. Bayleef jumped Ash with a body-slam to show affection.

Ash was trying to get up but Bayleef wouldn't move of it's trainer. Ash began to pet Bayleef and finally it moved so Ash could sit upright. Ash wondered why Bayleef had run all the way to his mum's house to see him though.

Bayleef dragged Ash t''o the lab where all his pokemon were gathered. There was a blinding blue light. When the light died down Ash saw Mewtwo the cloned Hitmonlee, Sandslash (Kanto), Venusaur, Pidgeot, Scyther, Rhyhorn, Nidoqueen, Seadra, Golduck, Vaporeon, Gyarados, Tentacruel, Rapidash, Ninetails (Kanto), Dewgong, Wigglytuff, Blastiose, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pikachu, Meowth (Kanto), Vulpix (Kanto), Psyduck, and Vileplume. Ash also saw a Dragonite, Fearow, Slowking, Riolu, Hippopotas, Luxio, Nidoran (Male), Whismur, Spheal (Several), Teddiursa (Several), Koffing, Nidoran (Both Several), Rattata (Several Kanto), Venonat (Several), Mothim, Zubat (Several), Wailord, Greninja, Goodra, Houndour (Several), Pidgeot, Lapras and Cottonee. Ash recognised all of these pokemon. They were old friends he had helped at one point on his journey. Ash welcomed them but wondered why they were here.

''We need a home. Greninja, Goodra, Lapras and Pidgeot wanted to come back to you. The others wanted to join you but couldn't leave their friends. So will you take them?'' Mewtwo explained and asked at once. Oak and Delia were running behind Ash. They wanted to see what was going on. Ash told them what was happening. Oak would have to help Ash with the pokemon that were now living there. The extra pokemon that are friends would stay at Delia's house. Ash's other pokemon had gotten to his side incase of danger. Pikachu worked on calming all the other pokemon down. Ash told his pokemon to be relax because these pokemon were now part of the family.

Ash's Alola pokemon were the most welcoming. His Decidueye, Lycanroc (Midnight), Incenaroar, Toucannon, Passimain Graveler (Alola) and Kommo-o had never seen these pokemon so were happy to make new friends. Ash gets some pokeballs from his backpack and catches all the pokemon and then sends them back out to work with all his other pokemon.

As the pokemon began to train Ash made plans for a new journey. But there was no leagues on for a while but Ash could travel to different regions to train and catch new pokemon.

Ash decided to go to Hoenn for the first region for training. Hoenn was a region Ash wished he had caught more pokemon from. Ash decided on a team for Hoenn of Pikachu, Spheal, Swellow, Glalie and leaving two spaces clear for training new pokemon. Ash got the pokeballs for Spheal, Swellow and Glalie. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Some of the other pokemon were jealous of the ones going but Ash promised to give all equal training time.

Ash got a fresh packet of pokeballs from Oak and a pokedex to help him with all the pokemon he would encounter. He left for the ferry port in Vermillion city to go to Hoenn.

After arriving Ash smelt the sea air and looked at the flock's of Wingull around the boat. Ash thought about catching one but decided against it. The boat docked in Slateport city and Ash began heading for Littleroot town. He got to the docks outside Petalburg city and ran into town. Ash ran to the pokemon centre to call his mother and Oak in Kanto.

But while running he saw a trainer. The trainer had a Metagross, Hariyama and Manectric attacking a Ralts and Shroomish. Ash saw the Shroomish and Ralts were in a bad condition and ran to their side. Ash grabbed his pokeballs to protect the Ralts and Shroomish. Nurse Joy came running when other people told her what was happening. Norman and May had come as well. Norman had a pokeball in his hand and Ash's Pikachu had sparks from it's cheeks. Ash threw Swellow's pokeball knowing it was the best match against Hariyama. Norman had sent his Slaking out and May held a pokeball but couldn't throw it. Ash threw Spheal out too. Norman was dealing with Manectric. Swellow was dealing with Hariyama. Pikachu and Spheal were taking Metagross on. Metagross sent Spheal flying with a Meteor-Mash attack but Pikachu's thunder-bolt hit and shocked Metagross then Spheal used a water-pulse. The trainer recalled his pokemon and ran leaving Shroomish and Ralts on the floor. Ash took them to the pokemon centre.

Ralts and Shroomish were sent straight to recovery and began to recover slowly. Ash was worried for them and his pokemon could see the worry in their trainers eyes. Ash's pokemon gathered around their trainer and waited. They didn't notice May and Norman walking into the pokemon centre.

May put her hand on Ash's shoulder and he jumped. Pikachu would have attacked but when he saw May he backed down. Swellow did the same. The two caught up on their journey's and what they wanted to do. After some time Ash made plans to travel around different regions and catch many new pokemon before challenging each league again.

May would go off and train for more contests. Ash watched the Shroomish and Ralts in the care when a buzzer sounded. Shroomish was done and it came out a bundle of energy.

After a quick capture Shroomish was introduced to May and Norman and the rest of Ash's pokemon. Ralts was next out and Ash threw a pokeball and caught it too. Ralts was introduced to the team too. Ash and May left that pokemon centre and went to Littleroot town to ask professor Birch if they could leave pokemon there while training. The two made it to Littleroot town within a few hours and it was near sunset. Ash sent his pokemon out for dinner and Shroomish went walking and saw a Wurmple in some trees near town and began to play with it. Spheal followed and began to play as well. Ash went walking and saw Shroomish and Spheal playing with Wurmple. Ash decided to catch it. The next day Birch did allow Ash and May to leave pokemon there.

TIMESKIP ONE YEAR

A Year had passed since Ash caught Shroomish, Ralts and Wurmple. He and May had become a couple and now had a small ranch in Pallet town. Ash went out and saw his pokemon working together to get stronger. As he trained with May he had caught an Abra, Doduo, Miltank, Tyrogue, Drowzee, Eevee, Chansey, Pawniard, Lairon, Skaromory, Onix, Mantine, Mamoswine, Shellos, Budew, Skorupi, Florges, Beedrill, Magmar, Electabuzz, Lanturn, Wishcash, Solosis, Zebstrika, Audino, Bagon, Yanmega and Gulpin. All of which were now in their final stage of evolution. May had caught the same pokemon and they had become close with Ash's pokemon. Ash saw his Dustox from the Wurmple practising Sludge-bomb. May came out behind Ash. Covering his eyes and turning him into kissing her. The two had never been happier. But Ash felt something was wrong. His Golbat made that abundently clear when it came flying in a panic. Ash ran to see what was going on. There was a weak Sneasel and Frillish on the ground Ash took them to the ranch to heal them. May and He would raise them with their other pokemon.


End file.
